It's all about the Blood
by fortheloveofericnorthman
Summary: Sookie goes to Fangtasia to talk to Eric about her latest dream  Ep. 10, I Smell a Rat .  What happens when Bill shows up to Fangtasia too?  Rated M for later chapters.  Please review!  Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own absolutely nothing. I owe everything to CH and her creation of this wonderful world. I owe some to AB for giving us Mr. Alexander Skarsgard, but that's about it. Please review. This is my first fan fiction shot and I intend to add to this story if everyone likes it, that is.

___Chapter 1_

_You know you can't trust Bill. That's not the blood talking. It's your survival instinct._

Why were those words ringing so clearly in my head? It was, after all, just a dream. Why was I on my way to visit Eric at Fangtasia? Why did I trust him? Do I trust him? As I pulled into the dark parking lot of Fangtasia, I couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive about going to Eric. I don't trust him; in fact, I hate him. My passionate, lust filled dreams of him are the bane of my human existence.

I got out of my small, yellow, rusty car wearing denim shorts, a gray Bon Temps football t-shirt and realized I was arriving to Fangtasia dressed in the same attire I wore in my latest dream. I should have changed clothes.

Fangtasia was empty, which I found almost disturbing. I approached the door, hands shaking nervously, and opened it. I walked in like I owned the place (even though, I was as nervous as a cat on a hot tin roof). Pam greeted me, but she looked less than happy to see me. Something about me irked her like never before and that had me worried. Pam usually had a snide, sarcastic, lesbian remark for me, but not tonight. She was preoccupied and that just added to my nerves. I asked her if I could see Eric and she led me to his office. She opened the door for me and I walked in just ahead of her.

"She insisted," Pam said.

"She always does," was all Eric could say in return. Pam pulled the door closed behind her.

He was sitting at his desk in a sleeveless black tank, not like the racer back style from Dallas, but it still showed off his amazing arms...amazing arms? What was I thinking? Something about him was different tonight. He was reserved, quiet, and deep in thought.

I didn't know what to say to him, so I just said the first thing that came to mind, "What did you mean you are not going to be around much longer?"

He replied, "Don't pretend to care about me. This is about Bill; deep down, you know you shouldn't trust him."

I was astonished. It was like he was in my head; it was like he was really there in my dream. "Okay, tell me why," was all I could say. His eyes never left mine as he stood up from his desk, towering over me, leaning in a little too close for my comfort, but I didn't waiver. His presence was overwhelming, but I couldn't back away from him. His face was inches from mine. I swallowed hard. Oh Lord, then he spoke; his voice just above a whisper. I didn't have to strain to hear him. He was that close.

Looming over me, he replied, "Well here's the truth. There are forces beyond even my control. If I meet the true death without having at least kissed you, Sookie Stackhouse that would be my biggest regret. "

This man's last dying wish was to kiss _me?_ I had to know why. "Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye to me?" I hadn't seen him in such a vulnerable state since I watched him with Godric, on the roof, in Dallas. I didn't know what was about to happen, how he was about to respond to my question, but I had a feeling I wasn't going to like the answer.

He took an unnecessary breath, and replied, "Because I am."

The next thing I knew, Eric grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into a passionate, heartfelt kiss. I tried with all my might to push away from him, but it was pointless. Suddenly, without warning, my body betrayed me. I lost all of my sanity, and I found myself kissing him back.

My small hands moved up to grab the hair at the nape of his neck, mirroring his own large hands. I was suddenly lost in our kiss. Our bodies moving rhythmically against each other. His tremendous, cool hands were all over my upper body, his tongue snaking in and out of my mouth as I responded over and over again. What was wrong with me? I loved, still love, Bill. What kind of power did this man, wait, vampire, have over me? Why did I allow this to happen?

I pulled back and looked into those deep blue eyes and all I could think to say was so stupid, in hindsight, "okay, I get it, I'm irresistible and intoxicating, but keeping things from me does not exactly help your cause. Tell me, why I shouldn't trust Bill?"

I will never forget the look on his face. He was entranced, lost, and helpless; how could I affect a thousand year old Viking like this? I'm just Sookie Stackhouse, telepathic barmaid. The way he looked at me, so desperate with wanting, I just couldn't help myself. I was lost. I forgot why I stopped kissing him in the first place.

We stood there for a few minutes. He finally let out a sigh and moved away from me. His eyes never lost contact with mine. He motioned for me to sit on the black leather loveseat in his office as he went back to sit at his desk. He was quiet for too long, just staring at me, so I repeated myself, "Eric, why shouldn't I trust Bill?"

I'll never forget his response as long as I live, "Sookie, I can't hurt you like this, you don't deserve it. You have to ask Bill yourself." He, Mr. Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5, didn't want to _hurt_ me. I was in no mood to be toyed with.

"Eric, I can handle it, please, just tell me," I begged. He just stared at me with those deep oceanic blue eyes.

Suddenly Eric's office door was thrown open by none other than Bill. Speak of the devil; it was as if he knew we were talking about him. He was shocked to see me sitting on the sofa, my clothing and hair disheveled and reeking of everything Eric.

All he could say was, "Sookie, why are you here? What has Eric done to you?" It was at that moment that I lost my temper.

"Bill, Eric did nothing _to me_! I came here freely to find out…" I paused. Was I really going to do this, to admit as to why I really came to see Eric? Yes, I was. I started again, "I came here to find out why I shouldn't trust you."

Bill looked to Eric and then back to me. He was frozen. I immediately started to cry. Something was amiss and I was scared to death. Bill joined me on the sofa and reached for my hand. I couldn't look up; I was ashamed to cry in front of them.

Eric, who had remained quiet this entire time, looked to Bill and said, "Well, are you going to tell Sookie the truth, or should I?" My head was spinning. I was no longer sure if I really wanted the truth or not.

Bill turned to face me. He took both of my hands in his and looked deep into my eyes. I started to panic. "Bill, please, just tell me, please." I suddenly felt really sick. Bill was acting strange and Eric was burning a hole into Bill with his eyes.

Bill blurted out, very quickly, "Sookie, I was sent to Bon Temps to procure you for the Queen of Louisiana."

I jerked my hands away from him and jumped up from the sofa, running for the door. I had to get out. With vampire speed, Eric stopped me from opening the door. I ran right into his big, broad chest.

He grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face Bill, and said, "Bill, tell her the rest."

Bill stammered, but finally said, "Sookie, I love you, I want you to know that. I fell in love with you. I didn't know who you were or what you were when the Queen asked me to procure you."

I had a sick feeling that this was about to get a lot worse. I felt my knees go weak, but Eric was right there to catch me. He held tightly onto my waist and then I heard him growl at Bill. He had apparently had enough of the sentiments and lies.

The next sentence out of Eric's mouth was like a knife in my heart, "Bill, tell her that you allowed that couple to beat her within an inch of her life, so that you could give her your blood the night you met!"

That was it for me; I tore my arms from Eric, and ran towards Bill with tears streaming down my face, "You forced me to fall in love with you!" I screamed as I beat my hands into his chest with all my might, "Our entire relationship is based on lies!"

My heart broke into a million pieces; I was hot, sweaty, and covered from head to toe in goose bumps. That was the last thing I remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of a familiar, yet shocking voice, begging me to wake-up. I was lying on a leather sofa, wrapped in a blanket with a cold rag on my forehead. When I finally opened my eyes, I was more than surprised to see Eric sitting next to me in a chair looking very concerned. All of a sudden the painful events of the night came rushing back to me and I started sobbing uncontrollably. I tried to get up, but Eric instructed me not to move.

Once I finally got a hold of myself, I turned to Eric and frantically asked, "What happened? Did I pass out? Please tell me I didn't pass out. The last thing I remember, I was yelling at Bill. Did all of that happen?" I hesitated to ask the next question, but I was so confused by my vivid dreams, I just had to know. "Did we really kiss?" I finally asked.

A warm smile washed over his beautiful face as he replied with a simple, "Yes."

I slowly sat up on the sofa and faced Eric. "Okay Eric so we kissed," I said as nonchalantly as I could, while trying to hide my own smile. What is it about this man? Why is he so irresistible? This is the same man that told me I meant nothing to him and now he's sitting here comforting me? Okay, Sookie, snap out of it. Lord this man was confusing. I looked at Eric and got back to my previous question. "Where's Bill?" I asked.

Eric reached for my hand and for some stupid reason I let him take it. His hands were cold and muscular and to my surprise I shuddered at his touch. My addled brain became flooded with my dreams of us naked, lying in each other's arms. Geez, I was having trouble focusing. Maybe I was in shock?

Eric's answer to my question brought me back into the present (thank goodness), "Bill's a coward. Think no more of him. Pam and I have taken care of Bill."

I quickly jerked my hands away from him and asked, "What does that mean, Eric? Please tell me you haven't harmed him?"

"No, Sookie, we didn't harm him, we just have him chained to a stripper pole with silver," he replied, with a smirk, as if this was a common practice of his.

I tried to leave to go see if Bill was okay, but Eric grabbed both of my arms to stop me. "Sookie, do you trust me? I have to know now. Do you remember what I told you before we kissed?" All I could do was nod (although I didn't know what I was nodding in reference to). "We are all in great danger. Russell is coming for you and now for me too. I have to tell you something that I've only shared with Pam. Do you trust me?"

There was that question again. Do I trust Eric? Oh hell, here goes nothing. "Yes, Eric, I guess I do," I replied.

Eric took one of my hands in his and led me back to the sofa. He sat down beside me, but didn't look at me. He rested both of his elbows on his knees, bowed his head, and placed both of his hands, fingers intertwined, on the back of his beautiful, long neck. I took in a deep breath at the same time he took in the same deep, yet unnecessary, breath of his own and then his story began.

"Sookie, a thousand years ago Russell brought his wolves among the Vikings to butcher a human family, my family. Godric and I spent years hunting Russell and his wolves. When you came to me with the evidence that Bill had been kidnapped by werewolves, I suspected that Russell had to be involved. I went to Jackson to kill Russell and avenge my family."

I looked over at Eric in a complete state of disbelief; he was still frozen in the same position he took before his story began. I reached over and placed my hand on top of one of his in an attempt to comfort him. He held my hands as he shifted his body to face mine. We were now sitting knee to knee on the tiny sofa in complete silence staring at each other.

I was the first to speak after the long silence, "Oh Eric, I'm so sorry."

He leaned over and kissed me gently on the lips before he said, "Sookie I need to ask for… I need you to help me lure Russell to his final death."

I didn't know what this meant for me, but I assumed it had something to do with my newly discovered fae heritage. I was scared to death, but deep down I knew I could trust Eric. Yes, he tricked me into drinking his blood in Dallas, but he did tell me the truth about the weres. He hired Alcide to take me to Jackson and he just told me a secret he has been keeping for a thousand years.

Not sure if I would regret it later I looked deep into his eyes and asked, "Okay Eric, what can I do to help?"

Suddenly, he became very serious as he began to tell me his plan, "First, Sookie, I will need to give you my blood." I grimaced at the thought of it, but I decided to let him finish before I interjected. "When Russell arrives, I am going to tempt him with the idea that your fae blood will allow him to walk in the sun. You will have to let him feed from you Sookie."

"But, Eric, my blood is not some type of supernatural sunscreen. That's just crazy!" I said in protest.

"No, Sookie, the effect is only temporary, but it will last long enough for…" He stopped when he noticed my discomfort and said "Sookie, I won't let him hurt you, I promise." Then he finished the rest of his plan, "I will lure Russell outside; he will think the blood is allowing him to day walk, but he _will_ eventually begin to burn. Once he is weakened, you will go outside, chain him with silver and, then we will leave him to meet the final death."

"Does Bill know about this?"

He shook his head no and said "Sookie, we have to make this believable. Russell has to think that I am doing this against your will and Bill's will. Can you make him think that, Sookie?" I nodded and then he said, "Good. We don't have a lot of time, we need to get started."

He sat on the small sofa with his back to one of the arms and one of his long legs draped over the other arm. He instructed me to sit between his legs with my back against his chest. I heard a crunching noise as he bit into his own wrist and then brought it around to my mouth. I took his wrist and placed the open wounds to my lips. I started slowly sucking on the two small wounds, but his blood tasted so good, so sweet, almost like dark chocolate or a fine red wine and I began drawing faster and harder on the wound.

I felt Eric grasping my shoulder with his other hand and writhing behind me. I could tell he was aroused by our little encounter; I could feel his hardness on my back. I tried to keep my mind focused on the task at hand and not on the fact that my pretty white panties were now drenched beneath my shorts. My final draw from his wrist sent him over the edge and I felt his body jerk behind me.

I turned a million shades of red and jumped up from the sofa just as Pam entered his office to say, "Eric, Sookie, Russell has arrived. I hope we can pull this off."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, again. They are greatly appreciated and very helpful! Someone pointed out that Russell could hear Pam say "I hope we can pull this off." And you were right, he can!

Again, I own nothing. It is all CH's world with AB's interpretation. Hopefully, AB won't mess up Season 4. Keeping my fingers crossed for 9 long months.

Chapter 3

"You hope you can pull what off my dear?" I heard Russell ask Pam as she quickly closed the door to Eric's office.

Eric grabbed something to use as a gag and gently covered my mouth, then with a wink, he threw me over his shoulder and took me out to sit in a chair next to Bill in the middle of the bar. I couldn't even look at Bill. He was obviously in pain and it bothered me. I was glad to see he had a gag too. Initially, it was very difficult for me not to smile, but as soon as I saw the King of Mississippi and heard that maniacal voice, my fears became very real.

"My, my Eric, to lose the one man I ever loved because you miss your Mommy and Daddy, well that is a kick in the pants," Russell said while clutching some type of crystal urn that I'm assuming contained the remains of his dead lover. _Oh, that's just disgusting._

"Well, there are consequences, even for Russell Edgington," Eric replied with a calm, even-toned voice that gave me chills. I swear that man could talk himself out of a room full of crazies.

With a chilling laugh Russell said, "Life is absurd. Still I'm excited to destroy you."

Eric countered with, "My loved ones are dead and now Talbot is dead. We're even."

"Don't beg for mercy. It's such a bore," Russell said in a sinister voice. I held my breath, and thought to myself _well, here goes nothing_.

And then Eric began. "I couldn't help but notice your expanding ambitions. You're after the whole world now, aren't you? Well I can help you get it."

Russell looked to me and then to Bill curiously.

"Eric, you are nothing more than a lump of muscle with a blood grudge. You got lucky. You couldn't possibly comprehend what I'm after." Then Russell walked over, placed Talbot on the bar, approached Eric and said, "We should begin."

I looked to Pam and I could see the panic in her eyes. At that moment we were thinking the exact same thing… Is this really going to work? I couldn't help but flash back to the way Bill was tossed about like a rag doll when he tried to stake Russell in Jackson. I kept hearing Russell's despicable laugh saying _I'm over 3000 years old_.

Russell let out a low growl and reached for Eric's face, but Eric stopped him with, "I can offer you the sun."

"Oh, day-walking…the old myth. That was around when I was turned, you're pathetic" Russell said, never taking his hand form Eric's face. I was afraid he was going to rip his head off right then and there.

"It's not a myth, not at all. There have been recent advances and it's been done." Eric looked to Bill at that moment, hoping he would catch on. All Bill did was groan into the gag. He was obviously severely weakened by the silver.

"Go on, spin your little fairy tale," Russell said mockingly.

"I will show you how do to this," and with that statement, Eric motioned towards me. The frightened look on my face was genuine. I was terrified and really starting to regret consenting to help Eric.

Russell looked quizzically at me. "I never said I didn't want it. That's the ultimate vampire dream. Isn't it? No one could stand against me."

"You would be invulnerable," Eric replied as he walked towards Bill to remove the gag. I finally made eye contact with Bill, begging him with my eyes to comply with whatever Eric was going to ask of him.

"Bill, tell Russell what you've recently discovered about our Miss Stackhouse and don't make me force it out of you."

Bill looked to me and then to Eric, and without picking his head up, he sighed and said, "She's fae." Eric nodded to Pam. She walked back over to Bill and restored the gag. He'd apparently done his part.

"Fairies? You seriously, expect me to believe she's fairy?" Russell questioned as he walked towards me. I kept my head down and my arms crossed tightly against my chest. I was afraid to breath too loud.

"A species extinct for millennia, if they ever existed at all. You think I wouldn't have noticed if there were fairies bouncing around in the world?" Russell said in a sardonic tone.

Confidently, Eric answered, "I didn't say she was full fairy. She's a human-fairy hybrid, which helped save her from detection. Think about it, Russell, this would explain her telepathy and her ability to make that mysterious light shoot from her hands. She may well be the last of her kind, your only chance to walk in the sun."

Russell was less than convinced, so he stepped right up to me. I didn't know what he was about to do. _Please don't bite me, not yet, I'm not ready. _He reached down and jerked my chin up so that I met his eyes, then he leaned over to smell me. I immediately started to shake uncontrollably and the tears began streaming down my face.

He looked at Eric and said, "Now that you mention it, she does smell quite different, rather delectable, actually. I'm intrigued, but Eric, perhaps you should go first."

Pam looked to me, then back to Eric. She rushed out of the room towards Eric's office, trying to hide her fear and the bloody tears that were beginning to run down her face. Now I was beyond terrified.

Eric walked over to me, removed the gag, and then looked back to Russell, "I would love to, but one caveat before we begin, if we drain her completely, that's the last fairy blood we'll ever drink."

Russell responded with a ridiculous, child-like, giddiness to his voice, "I am schooled! Onward to adventure!" He was a little too enthusiastic about all of this and I began to wonder if these would be the last few minutes I would remain human.

Eric grabbed two chairs and sat them on either side of me. He motioned for Russell to sit to my right, and then he sat down to my left. Before I knew it, Russell savagely grabbed my wrist. The pain was like nothing I'd ever felt before and I felt faint. I turned to Eric, he looked deep into my eyes as if to say _Sookie, I'm so sorry,_ and then he licked my left wrist and bit down. I laid my head back against the chair and prayed to God that I would survive this day.

When I woke up, I was laying on the floor in the middle of the bar. Pam was crouched down over me with a blood streaked face. I licked my lips and realized I had blood on my mouth that tasted an awful lot like Eric's. I suddenly felt a huge sense of relief. If I had Eric's blood, that must mean that Russell is dead and that the plan worked.

The minute I looked into Pam's eyes again, I knew something had gone terribly wrong. "Pam, where's Eric?" I asked, as I quickly sat up.

"Outside. Burning. He realized that there was no way to ensure Russell's death. There was no way to keep him outside, so he took silver handcuffs and chained himself to Russell. He is sacrificing himself to save us," she said as she looked to the TV monitors displaying the gruesome scene out in the Fangtasia parking lot.

"Well, I can't let him do that! I won't let him die!" I jumped up, "Pam, where are the keys?"

"Sookie, I don't know, I guess he has them with him!"

I grabbed silver chain that was lying next to Bill and ran for the door. As soon as the light hit my face, it dawned on me, Eric had this planned all along. He knew he wouldn't be able to simply keep a 3000 year old vampire outside. He knew he would have to die right alongside him. Was this what Godric meant, when he asked me to care for Eric? I suddenly felt very different about the blood Eric insisted upon me taking from him in his office; I knew that without his blood coursing through my veins I wouldn't be able to save his life, which was his hope all along.

When I finally reached the horrendous scene outside, I let out an audible gasp. They both looked terrible. Russell was obviously burning faster than Eric, because he was three times his age, but Eric was not doing very well either. They were both unconscious, covered in blisters that appeared to be turning to ash right before my eyes. This was nothing like the beautiful burst of light that was Godric on the roof in Dallas; it was something straight out of a horror movie.

I knelt down next to Eric and began searching for the key to the handcuffs. My hands were shaking so badly that it was difficult for me to get my hands into his jean pockets, but luckily I found the key on the second try. I carefully grabbed Eric's blistering hand and unlocked the cuff from his wrist; the silver had already burned him to down to his bone. I tried not focus on that. Now was not the time for Sookie Stackhouse to be squeamish or weak. I quickly wrapped additional silver chains around Russell's neck just to make sure he didn't go anywhere and began the difficult journey of dragging my 6'5" Viking back into Fangtasia.

Once I got him inside, Pam rushed over to him, bit into her own wrist and began giving him her blood. She said, "Sookie hurry, he needs blood, human blood. He's too weak to drop fang." I nodded and ran back outside to make sure Russell did, in fact, meet the truth death today. After dragging Eric into Fangtasia, dragging Russell across the parking lot was a breeze. I sat his back up against the chain link fence and used the cuff that Eric once wore to secure him; then, I began my handy work with the silver chains. I was not going to spend another day worrying about my safety or the safety of those I care about. Once I was sure the King of Mississippi wasn't going anywhere, well except for hell, I ran back inside.

Eric looked terrible. Pam was still trying to give him her blood, but it appeared to do him no good. I looked at her and said, "Bite me."

With a crunch, I had blood leaking from my wrist for the second time today. I placed the two wounds over Eric's mouth, moving them ever so slightly across his lips and begged him to swallow. He didn't respond and I started to panic. What would I do without him? I was shocked at how deeply I cared for him. My feelings struck me so violently that I couldn't hold back my tears. He had risked everything to save me, and for what reason? I laid my head down on his chest, never removing my wrist from his mouth and silently prayed and begged that he would return to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, time for some yummy lemons! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

My body was shaking so severely with every one of my tearful sobs that I almost didn't notice the slight movement under my wrist. Eric was finally swallowing my blood. I moved my swollen, tear streaked face off of his body and looked up see my beautiful Viking healing before my eyes.

The deeper burns were still present, and the silver burn on his wrist looked very painful, but he was looking better and better with each gulp of my blood. I turned to look at Pam and she was smiling brightly as red tears streamed down her face.

Eric had a firm grasp on my wrist, but I knew he would stop drinking when he'd had enough; I knew he wouldn't drain me like Bill did. I trusted him with my life.

My heart skipped a beat at the sight of Eric's deep blue eyes finally opening. He released my wrist and turned his head towards me.

"Sookie, you saved my life."

"Eric, it was nothing, really. You would have done if for me," I replied, smiling brightly through tears.

"Eric, don't listen to her. She was fearless. She dragged you inside and then she went outside and ended Russell. Our little Miss Stackhouse has come a long way," Pam interjected, while looking at me admiringly.

Pam viewing me as anything other than an insignificant human, a play thing for her maker, a blood donor was quite a revelation. I knew she thought I was attractive; she maybe even wanted me for herself, but I was never worth her time for anything other than a pet. I was also completely positive that she would have turned me over to Russell to save Eric, if he gave her half the chance.

I couldn't help myself; I went to Pam and hugged her awkwardly. She was completely taken aback, but she warmed up to the idea and hugged me hard.

Eric looked at us and laughed. "Now, this is something I thought I'd never see. I'll have to attempt to meet my final death more often if this is the ending result." With that comment, our hug ended, and we both glared at Eric for making the moment even more uncomfortable than it already was.

I helped Eric to his feet and into a chair, while Pam went to get him a few bottles of True Blood. Eric looked at me and patted his leg. I went over and gladly sat in his lap. I draped both of my legs over one of his giant legs, and I wrapped both of my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

I felt so small and safe against his giant physique. I loved the way he made me feel. I looked into his eyes and whispered, "Eric, I thought I'd lost you. I was so afraid that I wouldn't get to tell you how I…"

I didn't get to finish my statement because his beautiful lips were pressed firmly against mine. He looked at me with a devious grin and said, "You can show me later."

After sucking down three bottles of True Blood, Eric called for Pam. "Pam, please untie Mr. Compton and bring him to me."

Pam went to the bar, grabbed some protective latex gloves and carefully removed the silver from Bill. "Now Pam, please get Mr. Compton some True Blood."

Eric looked to Bill and motioned for him to sit down at the table across from him. Bill cautiously approached the table, and sat down. I guess he knew better than to mess with Eric right now.

"Bill, I want you to return to Queen Sophie Anne and inform her that Sookie is now mine and therefore, she is no longer her concern. If she has a problem with this, you can tell her that I just made her a very wealthy woman. Now that Russell is dead, she will inherit his fortune. If she has a problem with this arrangement, she can take it up with me. You are free to go."

Bill looked to me and then to Eric and said, "Yes, Sheriff. Good night Sookie. Pam."

I watched Bill walk out the front door of Fangtasia and out of my life forever. I couldn't help but feel sad. Bill was my first love, my first kiss, my first everything, but he was also the man that lied to me and forced me to fall in love with him. I would always regret Bill.

Eric must have sensed my feelings, because he looked at me and said, "He will be fine, Sookie. Think nothing of Bill." With that he picked me up, kissed me fervently, and carried me out to his cherry red Corvette.

He slid me down his long body and pressed me firmly up against the passenger side of his car. I could feel how much he wanted me through the giant bulge in his jeans. I was so hot for him I thought my body was going to go up in flames. Yes, Eric, I will definitely 'show you later,' I thought to myself.

He kissed me one more time and then opened the door for me. I slid into the passenger seat and was shocked with the flawless interior of his car. The entire car was dark tan leather and beautiful wood grain. I couldn't help but run my hand over the dash.

Eric started the car up with a loud purr, and we were off. I assumed he was taking me home, but I quickly noticed we were not heading to Bon Temps.

"Eric, where are you taking me?" I asked as I threaded my fingers through his.

He glanced over at me, stepped on the gas pedal and said, "I want to show you my home tonight, if that's okay with you? Pam is the only other woman who's ever been to my home, so consider yourself lucky."

"Cocky, cocky, cocky, Mr. Northman. What do you think will happen once we arrive at your house?" I asked teasingly.

"Well, Miss Stackhouse, how about we make all of those dreams come true." I was very thankful for the darkness of the car, because my face turned a million shades of red. My body radiated heat, and I noticed that my white panties were once again damp. I couldn't help but wonder how long Eric had known about my dreams and if they were as vivid for him as they were for me.

I reached over and turned on the radio to detract from my embarrassment, but something about the beat and the lyrics sent me over the edge. I decided it was my turn to surprise the Viking.

_You, your sex is on fire_

_Consumed with what's to transpire_

_The dark of the alley, the breaking of day_

_The head while I'm driving, I'm driving_

_Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale_

_Feels like you're dying, you're dying_

I looked over and noticed the bulge in his pants hadn't subsided after our make-out session against the car. I reached over and stroked the outside of his jeans. He let out a low growl. Holy cow, this man was enormous. I wanted to know exactly how huge he actually was; the anticipation was killing me.

I unzipped his jeans inch by painstaking inch. He gave me a devilish grin, and I saw his fangs gleaming in the passing street lights. "Sookie, don't start something you can't finish. You are playing with fire, lover."

I gave him that devilish smile right back and carefully reached in his pants to relieve his strangled cock. Once this amazing specimen was finally released, I gasped in awe.

Eric let out a low, sensual laugh and said, "What's the matter Sookie, too big?"

"Oh, no, Eric, I think it's a gracious plenty." I said as seductively as I possibly could, while trying to hide the shocked look on my face.

I knew he would be bigger than Bill. He was a much bigger man, but I had no idea he would be _this_ much bigger. I suddenly began to wonder if his length would fit into any part of my body. But, hell, I'd gone this far, and I wasn't about to give up now.

I crawled over the armrest and firmly grabbed his length at the base with one hand, and then with the other hand I slowly began stroking and sucking the beautiful, purple head simultaneously. He let out a load moan, and I briefly stopped to look up into his eyes.

Those beautiful icy blue eyes had now turned a dark stormy navy. He took his hand off the gear shift and reached around to stroke my aching center as I continued to lick and tease the head. Within minutes we had arrived to Eric's house, but I was too busy pleasing him to notice until I heard the garage door close behind us.

He leaned his seat back to allow me more room and slowly unzipped my denim shorts, pulling them off my body. His fingers found my dripping core and thrust in deeply. His thumb was lightly caressing my clit, while his two fingers continued massaging my most sensitive spot. I was having a very difficult time concentrating. We were both moaning now in between gasps and growls. We must have looked like two horny teenagers making out in his car.

I removed my hand from his cock and gently climbed into the driver's seat, straddling him. Our faces (remove ") slammed into each other, teeth clashing and tongues battling to taste every inch of each other's mouth. I pricked my tongue on one of Eric's fangs, and he let out a growl as he sucked my tongue into his mouth, taking in every tiny drop of blood he could.

He put both hands on my face, pulled me back so we were nose to nose and said, "Sookie, let's continue this upstairs." I gave him a lustful grin and the next thing I knew Eric scooped me up, carrying me over the threshold like a blushing bride, and with vampire speed we were in his bedroom.

I didn't have time to even admire my surroundings; my shirt was over my head, my bra was ripped off and lying in shreds and my drenched panties were nowhere to be seen. I was lying on black satin sheets, propped up on my elbows with Eric staring down at me. I should have felt embarrassed, but the look on his face made me feel more attractive and wanted than I have ever felt in my entire life.

"Sookie, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and I'm going to spend the rest of the night making sure you never forget it."

I let out a giggle as Eric grabbed my ankles and slid me down the bed towards him. As he took off his black tank, I pulled his jeans down. There he was standing before me.

His perfect chiseled body gleaming in the soft light. I couldn't help but stare; I wanted to take in every single inch of this gorgeous Viking god, and oh, there were plenty of inches to be had.

I slid my hands up his tight abs to his amazing chest and ran my hands over his shoulders and to the back of his neck. He picked me up so I was straddling him with my legs locked tightly around his waist. Our lips met again, but this time the kisses were slower and more sensual.

Eric kissed his way down my neck, up to my ear, grazing his fangs ever so slightly against my skin. He laid me back on the bed and kissed his way down to my breasts. He kissed everything but my nipples and the lack of sensation sent me into a frenzy. I was begging and pleading for him to take me in his mouth, but he was determined to prolong each and every touch.

He continued to kiss his way down my body and made it to my wet, aching center. He kissed and licked and teased every inch of my nether regions, but never actually hit any of the critical points.

"Eric, please," I begged. I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to have him right then and there.

"Say it again Sookie," he demanded as he looked up at me from the edge of the bed.

"What Eric, say what? I'll say anything, just please, I can't take it anymore," I whimpered desperate for his kisses, his penetration.

"Say my name, tell me your mine."

"Okay, Eric, please, I'm yours, I'm yours," I cried out desperately.

With that Eric took my nipple in his mouth at the exact same time he thrust two fingers into my soaked center. My hips were bucking. I lost all control of my body and all of my sanity went out the window.

"Sookie, you taste so fucking good," Eric said as he licked and kissed my entire body. When he almost had me over the edge, he crawled his way up my body and I felt his huge throbbing length just at my entrance.

"Eric, now. Do it now," I begged over and over again.

He slowly and painfully pushed his way into my body. I was stretched to my limit, but I'd never felt anything so good. He pushed in and pulled out so slowly I thought I was going to spontaneously combust. I was clawing at his back, trailing red streaks up and down his body.

"Eric, bite me, please" I said as I brushed my damp hair away from my neck.

He let out a low growl, and with a hard thrust he sunk his fangs deep into my neck. I felt my body shake as my release washed over me. Eric's release followed soon after and my body was flooded with his essence.

He kissed me over and over again and then stopped to look deep in my eyes.

"Eric, if I knew sex with you would be this good, I would have given in months ago," I said playfully.

He let out that truly Eric laugh and replied, "Sookie, if I'd known you were going to be this gorgeous naked, I would have been more relentless in my pursuit."

We laughed, teased and loved over and over again until dawn took us both away. I fell asleep feeling safe, sated and loved for the first time in months.

FIN


End file.
